


Much more than I foresaw

by SecretEvillustrator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien panics, F/M, Identity Reveal, Oneshot, Reveal, The reveal part is so weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEvillustrator/pseuds/SecretEvillustrator
Summary: Adrien discovers the secret identity of Ladybug and PANICS!





	Much more than I foresaw

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is one of the first fanfics I wrote and I had kind of forgotten to post here on AO3. I'm actually really nervous to post some of my old works, but I decided to do it anyway.  
> It was inspired by "randomfanfairy" who posted the "what if"-scenario on tumblr (*sigh* I really got to learn how to redirect people).
> 
> I hope you guys like it ^^

Adrien was at a loss. He felt so many emotions that he didn’t know which one which one he should be showing or if he should be showing anything, wait no, he shoudn’t, should he?

His mind kept on racing 90-miles-per-hour while he stared dumbfounded at the girl in front of him.

Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

He was thoroughly and utterly screwed.

Marinette smiled sweetly at him, obviously waiting for a response, without having the faintest clue what was going on in Adriens mind.

“uuuuum” was all Adrien could muster.

It really shouldn’t be this hard to respond to her. But Marinette, oh sweet and mostly innocent Marinette, had casually, if not a bit stuttering, asked him the exact same question that Ladybug had asked Chat Noir just a few days prior.

It really could just have been a coincident, but no, once he saw it he just couldn’t unsee it.

“Are… are you alright Adrien” Marinette shyly asked.

He was in no way alright, not that it wasn’t alright that Marinette was ladybug, it was fantastic, but right now he was feeling a bit… overwhelmed. Oh, he spacing out again, she gonna think he’s weird. Come on, come on, respond!

“Ye-yeah, don’t worry Marinette. I –um- I just need to -” Even Adrien wasn’t sure “what” he needed right now “I just had a really long photoshot, so I’m a bit tired, nothing to worry about”. Except for him, he had a lot to worry about.

—-

As soon as Adrien entered his room he threw his bag onto his couch, momentarily forgetting about Plagg being inside, and began pacing the room. He could hear Plagg grumble as he phased through the bag.

Now that he knew that Marinette was ladybug the resemblance was striking. But that wasn’t what had Adrien on edge. No. What really edged him was that Ladybug was in fact way more out of his league than he thought. Ladybug was the hero of France, but so was he. He could keep up with her. But Marinette? No!

Marinette is one of the most popular girls in school, well-liked, kind and basically everyone have had a crush on her. Even without the super-suit she so incredibly brave, facing down both akumas and even standing up against CHLOE of all people. Oh god.

Without a doubt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is definitely the most talented person in the school. She has a million passions and wins every contest she enters, whether it’s for fashion design or video games or student council. OH GOD.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng designed an album cover for JAGGED STONE when she was THIRTEEN YEARS OLD. Adrien asked for her AUTOGRAPH. OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD

A snort interrupted Adriens roaming thoughts and he stopped dead in his track to glare at his kwami who had already situated himself in the bed. Plagg gave no sign of being affected by Adriens glare, but kept on silently chuckling.  

“Plagg, you have to help me, she’s even more incredible without the suit, what do I do, I don’t stand a chance -” at this point Plagg had begun to downright cackle “Plagg! Plagg why are you laughing!!!! THIS IS A CRISIS PLAGG HOW DO YOU NOT SEE THAT THIS IS A CRISIS, NOW I CAN NEVER TELL HER I’M CHAT NOIR, I’M…”

He’s what? While Adrien tried to find the words to describe his inner turmoil, all that could be heard was the small deity’s laughter resonating throughout the room.

Plaggs laughter subsided, only for him to say “You really are oblivious”


End file.
